


I'm in here 番外

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 就是一段番外，衍生双璧写给蓝太太的生贺文





	I'm in here 番外

“罗严塔尔！”小个子的蜜发男子推着身后不断压过来的俊美男人，“这还是海边！”  
罗严塔尔轻轻笑了一下，“我知道，你以为我要做什么？”他将泳圈给怀里企图挣脱出去的人戴上，往柔韧紧实的麦色腰肌上抚摸了一把，“还是你觉得我是这种人？”  
米达麦亚羞愤得面色涨红，但罗严塔尔总是游刃有余。周围有人在打量这边了，他架着泳圈往水深处走。  
他不会游泳，罗严塔尔本来想就让他在自己面前泡一会儿海水过过瘾，看他居然越走越远，忍不住摘了墨镜跟上去。

他潜在水里跟着米达麦亚，不敢显露身形。米达麦亚在生他的气，他知道。因为米达麦亚原本是想来冲浪的，但他觉得这太危险了，不禁刚才说话有些过激，还强行给他套上了鸭子图案的泳圈。

米达麦亚走到一块一人多高的礁石后面藏起来，这混蛋对他说好好待在他面前，他才不要照做。这里的水不算太深，只是刚刚到他膝盖以上。他想将泳圈摘下，但是好像因为被水打湿，卡在了臀部。

忽然一双手从后腰摸上他的小腹，他惊呼一声。“……罗严塔尔！”  
“你在做什么？”罗严塔尔刚从海水里冒出来，深棕色的头发湿漉漉的，看起来像黑色。他撩了一下还在滴水的刘海，打量着米达麦亚，露出了意味不明的笑。  
“你笑什么？”  
“想着你身材娇小，给你租的儿童泳圈，忘记了你有的地方已经发育了。”这当然不是儿童泳圈，只能说明米达麦亚的臀部实在是有点翘。

而且还很紧。

见罗严塔尔的眼神有些变化，米达麦亚浮起一阵不好的预感，“喂，罗严塔尔……”  
“嗯？”漂亮的蓝黑异瞳从他的臀移到他的脸上，罗严塔尔没察觉自己声音变得低沉了点。  
“你挡到我了。”  
罗严塔尔没动，忽然一手拉住泳圈：“要不我教你游泳吧。”

米达麦亚愣了一下，还是搭上罗严塔尔给他借力的掌心，两个人一齐将泳圈往下脱。  
没了泳圈，虽然水还是很浅，米达麦亚却没来由紧张了，紧紧抓住罗严塔尔递给他的手。

罗严塔尔四处看了看，下巴指向旁边一尊礁石：“这边水太浅了，我不好扶着你，我们去那边。”  
米达麦亚一手捞着泳圈，另一只手缠住罗严塔尔的手臂，举步艰难地在海沙上踩，水位线渐渐没过了他的腰际。

“别紧张，先吸口气，把身体浮起来。”罗严塔尔将泳圈扯到一边，“这个浮力不够，牵着我就行。”  
身后是礁石，前面是罗严塔尔的胸膛，他心下踏实了点，往水底踩了一下，感觉身体一飘一飘的。

罗严塔尔的手指绕到他手腕上的情侣手链，有一下没一下地抚摸他手臂内侧。米达麦亚在水中扑腾半天，感觉不对劲，提醒道：“……浮起来，然后呢？”  
“然后……腿发力。像这样——”

“罗严塔尔！”米达麦亚被一个用力抵在了礁石上，腾空感让他双手环紧了罗严塔尔的脖子。罗严塔尔牢牢卡在他两腿之间，让他圈住自己的腰：“抱紧我就行了，我会带你一起游的。”

没来得及张口反击，突然被掠夺了双唇。罗严塔尔抱着怀里娇小的身躯，舌头顶开他的唇缝。就像他的发色一样，米达麦亚的嘴也尝起来像蜂蜜。  
刚开始他想尝试反抗一下，但罗严塔尔吻技太高超，加上熟悉他的身体，很快就让米达麦亚轻轻喘了出来。

海水很凉，米达麦亚却觉得自己在发热，罗严塔尔的鼻尖抵住他的下巴开始吮吸他的喉结。

“放松点，这里没有别人。”  
“……混蛋，”米达麦亚忍住身体的颤抖维持着正常语气，“这是你算好了的？”

罗严塔尔不回答他，两手托住他挺翘的双臀揉捏，埋在他胸口舔舐他的双乳。海水浸泡过的乳尖有些咸，但很快罗严塔尔就尝到了平时熟悉的蜜甜味。他的舌头在乳晕周围打转，米达麦亚的胸肌很有弹性，顶上去能感受到它们的滑腻。

刺刺的酥麻爬上米达麦亚的脑皮层，他本来身体就敏感，下半身起了反应，不适地动了动。罗严塔尔察觉了，把他往上抱了些，让他硬起的阴茎贴在自己腹部。

这个姿势换作往常的话，米达麦亚会因为罗严塔尔的吮吻揪紧他的衣领，但他们现在上半身光溜溜的，他只能小心地不在罗严塔尔白皙结实的肩上留下抓痕。  
他仰着脖子发出沙哑的低吟，不自觉摆腰在罗严塔尔的腹肌上蹭了起来。

贴身的泳裤紧得他难受，罗严塔尔的手指顺着钻进了他的裤管。米达麦亚往后缩了缩，情欲上身的语调软软的：“不要在这里……”  
“这里真的没有别人，”罗严塔尔啄吻了一下他泛红的耳根，“要不直接脱下来吧？”

米达麦亚搂着他摇了摇头，但是也不从他身上下来。罗严塔尔改用一只手臂托起他，低下头隔着光滑的泳裤按揉起他的柱身。他急促地喘了一下，夹紧了罗严塔尔的腰。

纤长有力的大拇指在最中间的那一条区域上来回挤压，指尖轻轻搔刮着隐约露出的冠状。米达麦亚的小腹绷紧了，脚趾蜷缩起来。

“你这样根本出不来，”他用食指一下一下在下方的囊袋上挑弄，“还是脱下来吧。”

米达麦亚轻轻吸了一下鼻子，罗严塔尔引导着他放下一条腿，慢慢剥下他的泳裤挂在一边大腿上。

能够完整地握住米达麦亚的勃起，罗严塔尔开始耸动手腕替他打。他的手掌一下圈得松一下圈得紧，每次都套在米达麦亚敏感的龟头下停住。米达麦亚好几次感觉快到了，都被硬生生憋了回去。

“罗严塔尔……”  
“嗯？”  
“快点……”  
“不急。”  
“你……！”

他的大拇指按在了圆状顶端的小孔上，米达麦亚的眉头微微蹙起。而那只手离开了需要安抚的硬挺，转而向囊袋下方的隐秘洞口探去。

“别……”他绷紧了臀部，挂在罗严塔尔身上摆动：“不要伸进去……”  
“或者我用嘴？”作势他抬起米达麦亚的腿要架在肩上，米达麦亚连忙摇摇头，搂紧了罗严塔尔。  
他的下巴搁在罗严塔尔的肩膀上，全身依附着罗严塔尔，异瞳的男人不禁宠溺地一笑。

他先是在柔软的会阴处按压，待米达麦亚放松下来，轻轻转入指尖，在穴口浅戳着抽插。与此同时他下唇压在米达麦亚的乳晕上，偶尔探出舌尖顶弄挺立的诱人乳珠。  
柔韧的内壁吸着他的手指，腻滑的触感贴附着他的指肚，他指头往里面钻着，渐渐可以整根埋入。

米达麦亚并没有多少异物感，老实说罗严塔尔已经将他的身体调教得非常好，直到第三根手指进入的时候才变得有些困难。  
罗严塔尔侧过脸亲吻他的脖子，他麦色的肌肤上透气了嫣红，耳根红得发烫。

“米达麦亚，看着我……”

米达麦亚灰色的灵动双眸泛着水光，看到罗严塔尔开合的嘴，主动凑上去和他接吻。  
罗严塔尔搜刮着米达麦亚湿热口腔里敏感的壁垒，软糯的舌阻挡着他，不一会儿就被他带得一同缠绕，发出小动物般舒适的闷哼。

下半身渐渐传来湿濡的感觉，米达麦亚的注意力分散了，他每次都很难忍受来自体内深处的快感，偏偏罗严塔尔总爱故意给他激烈的。

“这不是适应得很快吗，米达麦亚。”  
米达麦亚咬了他一口，罗严塔尔被咬了下唇，愉悦地笑出声，低声在他耳廓边道：“你自己可能都不知道，从去年开始，我就发现你可以不用润滑液了……”

“……你给我闭嘴！”他愤恨地在罗严塔尔的肩上磨牙，罗严塔尔安抚着怀中羞赧的小狼，手伸下去松了自己泳裤的腰带。

早已勃发的阴茎被释放出来。刚离开束缚，那根热烫的挺翘就立刻弹出在米达麦亚的臀瓣上划了一道，米达麦亚心跳为之一震，随后一根熟悉的肉柱抵在了他的穴口处。

他喉结滚动了一下，伴随着略微甜腻的喘息就让罗严塔尔挤了进来。

罗严塔尔只顶入了一个头部就停下来调整呼吸，随后慢慢顶入再拔出。  
无论进入这具身体多少次，每次都像第一次一样带给他紧致湿热的快感，柔软滑腻的穴壁任他翻搅，炙热的穴道将他紧紧包围。

他乍一看是个文质彬彬的优雅男人。米达麦亚知道，罗亚塔尔是典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉。他的皮肤很白，但这丝毫不减损他一身匀称肌肉发力时的性感。

罗严塔尔将他顶在礁石上，俊秀的眉头因快感蹙起，一蓝一黑的漂亮异瞳紧紧锁住他有些失神的面容。

起初是慢慢地整根抽插，每一下米达麦亚都感觉像贯穿到了喉咙。接下来那根燥动的硕大不满足于缓慢地钻，开始急促地直取深处。米达麦亚攀着他的肩膀，漂亮的背肌绷起，将胸部送到罗严塔尔嘴边的同时，高昂地叫了出来。

罗严塔尔含住面前水亮的乳珠，层层壁肉顿时缠绕在罗严塔尔粗厚的茎体上撺动。一阵海浪拍来，将他推得压紧了米达麦亚，一下子顶到了花蕊。  
米达麦亚的声音里像是带了哭腔，身下的海面上有几簇白浊晕开。

再次抽插时会挤进凉凉的海水，罗严塔尔往他深处泵着，米达麦亚感觉被塞得满满的。他想按住自己的下腹让海水排出去，但罗严塔尔只是仍在不断往他体内抽，让他搂着对方的脖子无法松手。  
小腹撞击他臀肉的声响比浪还大，米达麦亚感觉腹腔有些满，像是有别的什么在溢出来。他咬紧牙关忍着，脸上热气翻滚。

罗严塔尔的唇贴在他脉搏上喘息，低沉磁性的嗓音向他传递爱意。他被顶得上下起伏，罗严塔尔的身上咸咸的，不知道是海水还是汗水。

他的动作慢了下来，端着米达麦亚的臀挪了挪，换了个角度插进去。像是凿开了一处崭新的敏感区域，米达麦亚的腰软了些，小腹前那团软肉再度显出竖直的形状。

他的腰转动一圈，米达麦亚被带着将他整根都吸了进去。坚挺的头部在穴道深处研磨，擦起阵阵快感烧灼着米达麦亚的识海。他没有控制地轻轻叫出来，这阵温柔地触碰让他自己扭起腰往罗严塔尔的阴茎上坐。

海水夹击着罗严塔尔的肉柱，冲刷着他青筋纹路上的敏感沟壑。米达麦亚的穴道深处开始收紧，壁肉贴在他龟头的小孔上，收紧着穴口的一圈想将他慢慢榨出来。  
他感到囊袋里有一丝丝细流般精液汇聚着，催促着他掠夺怀中发颤的猎物。

他两臂使力，抬起米达麦亚柔韧的腰肢再度快速顶撞。米达麦亚湿漉漉的灰色眼眸信任而深情地望着他，圆润的鼻尖红红的，两片唇瓣泛着柔和的水光。

罗严塔尔喉结动了动，将他按在礁石上，抬着头重重吻上米达麦亚自己都没意识索吻的嘴。

尽管水的阻力已经缓冲了他的力度，米达麦亚还是被激烈地抽插刺激得挣扎起来。他的舌头被罗严塔尔温柔地含着，敏感的穴道却在被毫不留情地翻搅。他能感觉罗严塔尔抵在他臀部下方的大腿是在怎样用力，次次都将最重最深的冲击狠狠插进他身体。

他的睫毛贴着罗严塔尔的额头颤出了泪水，鼻腔里哼出阵阵抽泣。  
罗严塔尔放松了他的腰，改为扣住，一只手抚上他湿润的脸颊。

“米达麦亚……”他吻着怀中人泛红的眼角，“米达麦亚……”

像是一声不需要回应的叹息。

事后米达麦亚的泳裤被冲不见了，罗严塔尔用泳圈再次将他套牢在原地，自己游到岸边去给他重新买了条。

米达麦亚在泳圈里紧紧贴着礁石不敢动弹，说实话他现在也没有什么力气。  
他曾经想过罗严塔尔是那种很会玩的人，交往过后更是确定了这一点。罗严塔尔抱起来要给他穿泳裤，看他如此熟练的样子，米达麦亚有一丝不自然起来。

“怎么了？”  
“罗严塔尔……这是你第几次野战了？”刚问完，米达麦亚马上发现自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。现在和罗严塔尔在一起的是他，无论罗严塔尔之前如何，现在对待他是全心全意的真切。

“……”

意料之中的也没有等到回答，米达麦亚的灰色眼眸眨了几下，瞥向了一边。

“……第一次。”罗严塔尔迅速答道，耳尖有些发红。

他没有撒谎。他或许曾不拘小节，但也一向有分寸。唯有对着米达麦亚，他感觉自己随时都有可能起反应。

米达麦亚愣住了，有些结巴地想转移话题。目光乱扫着，忽然发现罗严塔尔肩上的抓痕和咬痕。一想到他就是这个样子去的岸边，一会儿还要和他一起上岸，而这全部的一切，果然还是因为——

“大混蛋！”


End file.
